User talk:GirlofDelusion
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Camp Jupiter Roleplaying Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse thank you! i hope i can be helpful in anyway Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 13:18, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Del! This seems like an awesome wiki! I'd like to help in any way, if you like you can message me when you've got your chars all ready. Thanks! Littlenewyorkie (Send a parcel?) 02:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. If you ever need anything, just ask. ModernMajorGeneral 12:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hey this wiki is totally awesome hey I'lll help in any way just message me, this is coolpinkcat by the way coolpinkcat-Peace, Love,and Demigods Forever! 17:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'd love to help in any way I can! :) WafflePuddle 17:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Do U Need Help Hey Del! You probably dont know me well. (that ryhmed lol) but I am Kitty. I was wondering if you need any help. I may be new to wikis but everyone says I act like I have been on for a long time. Back on topic, I was wondering if you need help. You see, my next claim is going to BC so it is gonna take ages to get claimed. I get bored easily and really think this wiki will be cool when done. I really, really, really wanna help out and think because this is new that I could. I have expierence with starting up many role-play wiki's and am admin on.......I think three and a B-Cat on one. PLEASE LET ME HELP! I am soo bored and love the idea. Tell me if I can :) "Don't be decieved..........I am a devil in disguise."-Kitty 01:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Anything concrete you need me to do? Just let me know and i'm on it "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 06:32, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Could I be an admin here and help you set it up to start RPing?Piper13 02:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) What the other one? I went on that because thats the first one that popped up when I went to google. FYI theres 3. I realized that that one is kinda stupid. Then I came to this one. This one wasnt finished and the third one was like this one. I just offered to help you. But if you dont want to make me an admin thats fine. Ill still help you create pages for this wiki if you want. I read the book already.Piper13 20:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hullo Del. I just like to ask if I'm able to join this wiki? I know it's pretty early for me to participate but I really like to join this camp. If I may. Thank you very much. But if it's not open for some users yet, I could wait though I really want to help building it if my help would be needed. Bye. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 13:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I see. Well, that's ok. Thanks. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 14:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hey, Just givin you a heads-up on Posey's offer to come to her CJWiki. Apparently all the templates and whathave you she has were copied directly from CHBRPW without permission, as well as the getting started page. Now, I'm not one to tell you what to do, but it'd be rather unwise to "partner up" with her as she asks. "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 10:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I join? Maybe be a praetor? [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 22:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I join now? If so, can you be a child of Neptune? [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 22:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering, since the claiming page looks like its up and running, could I put in a claim? I am the very model of a ModernMajorGeneral! 04:17, November 11, 2011 (UTC) OK. And can my char be a centurion...? And if you need a Praetor, you can go right to him. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 13:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) OK. Be sure to message me when the wiki starts up! [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 14:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, I was wondering if I could join this wiki. I was on the "other" camp jupiter role play wiki, and it sucked, so I thought I would try this one out. thanks- The Only Rule: I kill you. 20:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Del For the most part, I've diffused the situation with the other CJ wiki. And as a result, Nattie is going to talk to you, I'm assuming sometime soon. And if you never do anything that I ask of you for as long as I know you, PLEASE PLEASE, *Gets on knees and begs* PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU, hear her out. PLEASE.I get you're mad and all, but your beef with their wiki is not her fault. Now, I'm hoping you can work something out, that all this bad blood will be cleared up, and this'll all end in a somewhat pleasant manner, I really am. *Hugs* "Beware the man that hunts monsters, for that he might become one"- Lott-Lotto 11:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm having a small problem... Yeah, so hello my name is reza and I'm new here. I added a new page on claiming, but when I went to the forum claiming page, my character wasn't up there, so how can I solve this problem? thanks. :D btw, my character's name is Rei Schiffer, here is the page: http://campjupiterroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Rei_Schiffer again. thanks alot :D Reza Stevano 15:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) you can use the ones i made i don't care. even though you might ban me because you might not like me.Jess Lazzell 20:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Del can we talk please? pelase come to www.beinghumanrp.wikia.org. Please. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 21:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC)